Baldwin
Baldwin is an elderly Pearlcatcher alchemist whose Brewing Stand can be found at the Trading Post. Baldwin's special cauldron can transmute items into alchemical compounds that can be used to materialize brand new ones. Transmuting and creating new items will yield alchemy experience. The higher your alchemy level, the more recipes are available to your clan. At this time, players can currently achieve a maximum of Level 11. Baldwin only has one cauldron, so you'll have to choose whether to transmute an item or create a new one. It won't be possible to do both at once. You also can only transmute one item at a time. Baldwin's Bubbling Brew '''was introduced in the June 8th, 2015 update as part of the Flight Rising Second Anniversary announcement, and filled the last open Trading Post location. -sup fam lmao hi Transmuting Items It's only possible to drop Food, Materials, Familiars, Apparel, and Trinkets into the cauldron. Remember, alchemical compounds aren't predictable - '''the outcome is determined randomly! Each item category will produce its own type of transmutation material, but in varying colors and degrees of rarity. Transmuting an item takes 30 minutes and produces a random color of transmutation material depending on the type of item transmuted - food gives Goo, materials give Ooze, trinkets give Sludge, apparel gives Slime, and familiars give Muck. Purple Goo.png|Purple Goo Red Goo.png|Red Goo Yellow Goo.png|Yellow Goo Orange Goo.png|Orange Goo Green Goo.png|Green Goo Blue Goo.png|Blue Goo Purple Ooze.png|Purple Ooze Red Ooze.png|Red Ooze Yellow Ooze.png|Yellow Ooze Orange Ooze.png|Orange Ooze Green Ooze.png|Green Ooze Blue Ooze.png|Blue Ooze Purple Sludge.png|Purple Sludge Red Sludge.png|Red Sludge Yellow Sludge.png|Yellow Sludge Orange Sludge.png|Orange Sludge Green Sludge.png|Green Sludge Blue Sludge.png|Blue Sludge Grey Slime.png|Grey Slime White Slime.png|White Slime Black Slime.png|Black Slime Silver Muck.png|Silver Muck Gold Muck.png|Gold Muck Copper Muck.png|Copper Muck Percentages The rarity of the item you throw in doesn’t matter, only the item type (Familiar, Food, Material, Apparel, or Trinket). The colors are random.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1466535/1#11575073 You can easily have a stroke of luck and get several blues, golds, or blacks in a row, but it's just as easy to get nothing but greens, coppers, or greys for a while. This keeps it so no item is more valuable than another when transmuting. A shiny star food item has the same chance at getting you a Purple Goo as a one star food item does. Percentages come from here and are rounded Levels The use of Baldwin's Bubbling Brew yields experience points towards increasing Alchemy Experience Level, with new Item Recipes unlocked at higher levels. Reducing any item yields 15 XP, and recipes yield a range of experience points. The experience given by each recipe is listed in the recipe. Experience is awarded upon collecting a completed brew. At release, the maximum level attainable was Level 5. Item Recipes In addition to the items needed, each recipe requires a certain amount of treasure to be able to be made. How long the item takes to be brewed is listed along with the level at which the recipe is unlocked. Additionally, each recipe gives a certain amount of experience points towards reaching the next Alchemy Level. To view the items that are able to be crafted, click "Expand". 'Food:' |} ---- 'Materials:' |} ---- 'Apparel:' |} ---- 'Familiars:' |} ---- 'Battle Stones:' |} ---- 'Genes:' |} ---- 'Seasonal Recipes:' These recipes are only available at certain times of the year for a limited time but will come back again. |} ---- 'Limited Time Only Recipes:' These recipes are only brewable for a short time before they're retired. Retired Recipes These recipes are no longer available to be made at Baldwin's and are listed here for archival purposes. |} Trivia *Though male Pearlcatchers have two horns, Baldwin is referred to as male despite having only one horn. **Xhaztol confirms that he lost one horn and half of his second while working with the brew.http://xhaztol-fr.tumblr.com/post/121143011751/kleinufr-undel-xhaztol-fr-was-baldwin-born *There have been hints that at some point a breed change scroll may also be craftable, as well as forum vistas and tertiary genes. **Undel has revealed that one of these genes will be the Ghost tertiary.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/853182/3 *Baldwin's Bubbling Brew was officially released on June 8th, 2015 - Flight Rising's 2nd anniversary. **Baldwin had been known about long before his release. Here are some posts talking about Baldwin in 2013. *The Soylent food items are pop culture reference to the American science fiction film Soylent Green. References Category:Shop Category:NPC